Fate's Force
by Eva-Mur
Summary: Unexpectedly the Empire has called for peace talks with the Alliance. Suspicious but hopeful, Mon Motham, Madine, Leia, Han, Chewie and Luke travel to Naboo, the Emperor's homeworld, to meet and discuss peace. But leading the Imperial party is none other than Darth Vader, Luke's father. What are his true intentions and does the Empire really want peace?
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't watched the prequel trilogy in ages so I probably got the Palace of Naboo completely wrong but oh well, artistic licence. This is an old story that I found in an old notebook and I'm hoping to add some later chapters._

The battered Alliance ship docked at the space port nearest the Palace of Naboo. Onboard were a handful of Alliance members who were fated with an opportunity to end the war. The Empire had, for reasons yet unknown, decided to hold peace talks with the rebellion; an unexpected and unanticipated move that had put them all off-kilter.

The hatch of the ship hissed as the hydraulics creaked it open. It was one of the best ships in the Alliance fleet, but that wasn't saying much. The war had taken its toll on the already battered ships and if it weren't for the mechanics it would be unlikely that the Alliance would have any ships left at all.

The first person to leave the ship was the brave but foolhardy Han Solo, along with his erstwhile companion Chewbacca. Chewie had a massive and not exactly inconspicuous crossbow slung over his shoulder and his eyes were darting around, keeping an eye out for any danger to either himself or his friend.

Next to emerge was Mon Mothma, flanked by General Madine, who was dressed in his Alliance uniform and Leia Organa who like Mon, had opted to wear white, her dress similar to the one she had wore during her capture on the death star. When Alderaan had been destroyed. It carried a message, one just as potent as the blaster hanging from her hip.

Last to leave the cramped ship, dressed in a black military uniform, a black gloved hand curled tightly round the hilt of a lightsabre, was Luke Skywalker, the Alliance's Jedi hero. Despite clutching his weapon, Luke looked the most at ease out of all the Alliance members, though those that knew him well would be able to see through his façade and spot the fear he tried to mask. Fear of what, he hadn't yet worked out. At first Luke had thought it had been fear of meeting his father again, but he soon dismissed that notion. No, it was something else entirely, something that the Force was warning him about.

With his long, striding pace, he soon caught up with the others in his group, leaving the crew of Red squad to mind the ship. Han and Chewie hung back to let the three negotiators through, taking up defensive positions on either side of Luke.

Within minutes they had reached the Palace of Naboo. It felt strange to Luke that a planet as beautiful as this had spawned such an inherently evil person like as the Emperor. His father, for he had accepted the truth for what it was—how could he not with the truth blaring out in the force?—was here, his dark presence in the Force forming an invisible shadow over the bright sun that only he could see. Surprisingly, it didn't feel particularly hostile, as far as that was possible with the Dark side, only…irritated and curious?

The grand arched doors that led to the hall where the negotiations were to take place, stood wide open, inviting them in, only a handful of guards standing watch. The room was shaped so that they couldn't see who was waiting there until they had fully entered the room. But Luke didn't need his eyes to see. Feeling the other's hesitation, Luke sent them a small smile before striding forward. Leia smiled thankfully at him and followed him inside, the others trailing in behind her.

Seated at a rectangular table in the centre of the room were five Imperials, all dressed in their prim uniforms. As Luke examined them he felt his father's impatience fade away in the force and he realised with a start that his father had been impatient to see him and not for the negotiations to start! In fact, from what he could sense, his father held about as much enthusiasm for these negotiations as Luke himself did, which was to say, not much. They were both pilots, soldiers and with peace they would cease to be needed. Luke wanted peace but he would miss war. Not a very Jedi-like thought, but he wasn't a proper Jedi.

Not yet anyway.

At the end of the table was the only Imperial apart from his father that wasn't sitting. The rest of the Imperials sat at the left hand side of the table, the right hand side left free for the Alliance.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is sorter than chapter 1 but this is more like the second half of the first chapter really. Thanks to anyone who's reviewed already! :)**

'Greetings,' said the tall, lanky man with a familiar face who was standing, smoothing down his olive uniform as he approached them.

It briefly occurred to Luke that while only he and Vader wore black, his dark uniform seemed to fit in much better with the Empire's olive and grey than the Alliance in their white and tan.

He also noticed the way that the man's eyes flitted between Vader and Luke, his disgust obvious as he looked at Vader. Luke felt a strong dislike for the man bubble up and after a long moment he realised that he was angry that the man disrespected his father. It was a very disconcerting realisation but it just seemed wrong that Imperials that his father fought for, didn't respect him. The man standing before him however, seemed more like a spineless idiot that plotted and schemed but never acted.

The worst sort of person.

Carefully, as not to give away what he was doing, Luke peered into the man's mind, pushing down the sense of wrongness. It was a necessary evil, after all, know thy enemy.

The moment he touched the man's find he had to use every ounce of control he possessed not to physically recoil. The man was Nell Tarkin, son of the deceased Grand Moff; a plotter who loathed Vader and blamed him for his father's death.

But worst of all, he was a coward.

He could feel his father's disgust for Tarkin through the force, now that he knew what to look for. Why did he put up with people like this?

Luke snapped out of is musing to find Mon Mothma had apparently exchanged greetings with Tarkin. He could feel her unease through the Force; so much hinged on these talks…

"May I introduce my comrades, commander Withby, Commandeer Lionis, Grand Moff Elfin, Admiral Piett and of course, Lord Vader." The man was a good actor, he'd give him that. There was no hint of the hidden hatred as Tarkin introduced Vader. "I am Nell Tarkin."

While Luke was already aware of this titbit of information, the others weren't and five shockwaves rippled through the force at Tarkin's words.

"A pleasure," said Mon, once she had collected herself.

The others nodded and Luke could feel their animosity and fear; especially Leia. He wondered if she was reliving her torture on the Death Star under Tarkin and wished he could reach out and comfort her.

"With myself is General Madine and Princess Organa, Captain solo, Chewbacca and Commander Skywalker," continued Mon.

Tarkin nodded, his beady eyes fixed on Luke. Luke stared back at him, not even trying to hide the anger he felt towards Tarkin and Tarkin looked away quickly.

Coward.


	3. Chapter 3

_I didn't realise just how short the previous chapters were. I'll endeavour to make them longer in the future. Fingers crossed…._

With a polite nod of her head Mon Mothma, Leia, Madine and Han all took their seats, Luke following suit once Tarkin had taken his place. Both Vader and Chewie remained standing. Chewie because he was too big for the human sized chairs and Vader…well, could Vader even sit? He'd never actually seen him sit down.

That would just be weird.

'If I may ask,' said Mothma hesitantly. 'What brought about these peace talks, as thankful as we are for them.'

'So you should be,' growled a gruff, grey-haired man who the Force introduced as Grand Moff Elfin.

Beside Luke Madine shifted uncomfortably and Luke could feel his unease at being around Imperials. Even Han seemed on edge.

'The Emperor decided peace would be more beneficial,' answered Vader in his deep baritone, surprising everyone at the table, including Luke. Vader was notorious for his hatred of politics after all.

'I see. Thank you,' said Mothma politely.

'Yes, well, shall we start discussing terms?' suggested Tarkin.

'Yes, of course—' began Mothma but Vader interrupted.

'We will begin with the military schedule. The Emperor expects a report within the hour.'

'An hour?' said Tarkin incredulously. 'Now see here—'

'It is the Emperor's request,' said Vader firmly.

'That's fine,' said Leia quickly, snapping Tarkin and Vader out of their brief battle of wills. Luke had no doubt his father would have won against the spineless coward anyway.

He sounded like some pro-Empire fanatic, he realised with a jolt of shock. Or at least pro-Vader. Thank the force only Vader could read his thoughts here…

'We'll want to be assured safe passage throughout the systems,' said Mothma, leaning forward in her seat and eyeing up her opponents, all of which seemed to be military men themselves.

'So you can spread your traitorous lies?' demanded Elfin and Luke rolled his eyes. Why was he even here? The man obviously hated all rebels.

'So we can get food supplies and medical care,' rebutted Leia firmly and Luke grinned at Elfin's shocked expression at someone arguing back against him. Luke guessed that Elfin was unused to being challenged.

'That sounds reasonable,' said Tarkin, quickly intervening. 'Military operations by the Alliance will not be allowed however.'

'Will the Empire cease military hostilities?' challenged Leia.

'The Empire has no need to end routine military operations,' argued Tarkin sharply. 'We must protect the Empire.'

'By killing people? How are we supposed to stand back when you're killing people?' said Leia. 'We have no way of monitoring your ships—'

'The Emperor suggests that an overseer is appointed to one of the Star Destroyers,' interjected Vader, making the entire table except Luke jump, so caught up in their quarrels—_negotiations_—that they had forgotten about his looming presence. But then, they couldn't _feel_ Vader as Luke could.

'That's…not a bad idea,' admitted Mothma and Leia frowned.

'But who?' asked Leia. 'We can't spare any vital personnel.'

'Perhaps General Madine,' suggested Mothma.

Madine nodded, his face blank and seemingly uncaring but through the Force Luke could feel the man's terror. Madine was terrified of being back on a Star Destroyer. He frowned as he dug deeper. Not scared of losing his life but himself. Luke blinked. Madine was afraid of being corrupted.

That explained a lot about him.

'General Madine is needed to run the military branch of the Alliance,' said Luke and he felt waves of relief pour off Madine. 'We can't do without him.'

'Skywalker,' said Vader and all heads turned towards him. 'Skywalker will be your overseer.'

'Now just you wait a minute,' said Leia angrily in unison with Han. 'Luke's not doing anything unless he chooses to.'

'Too right so don't you get any funny idea,' agreed Han and Luke rolled his eyes. Han took every chance he could to insult the Dark Lord.

All heads now turned to Luke who resisted the urge to groan. This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd intervened on Madine's behalf. He simple hadn't wanted the General to suffer. But this could give him a legitimate chance to get to know his father better.

'Which ship would I be on?' he asked, directing his questions towards his father. He felt Tarkin's irritation at being ignored but frankly he could care less what the snivelling man thought. It was people like Tarkin that caused Luke's hatred of the Empire.

'The **Executor** is the most practical option,' said Vader after a long pause.

Surprise filled the room and while he celebrated inside Luke himself felt some surprise. He'd thought…hoped, that he'd be with his father but the **Executor**! Vader was very picky about his flagship. The crew were handpicked and even the Emperor had never stepped foot on the ship except for the official naming ceremony.

'Luke?' asked Leia and Luke realised that she was giving him a chance to get out of this. His mind had already been made up however.

'I'll do it,' he said firmly.

Mothma nodded.

'Excellent. You will need to report daily to us—'

'Weekly,' interrupted Vader. 'The **Executor **will not travel at sub-light speed when it is unnecessary.'

Mothma frowned but nodded, knowing she had little choice in the matter.

'I will discuss the rest of the arrangement with Skywalker,' said Vader, leaving no room for negotiation.

'Very well,' said Mothma and Tarkin also nodded reluctantly. He probably hoped that the two of them would end up killing each other. The little rat.

He felt his father's amusement at his thoughts through the Force.

_Walk with me, my son?_

Luke struggled not to show his sudden surprise as Vader spoke to him through the Force.

_Where_? He asked hesitantly.

_A tour of my ship, since you will be staying there for the foreseeable future._

Luke hesitated. What if this was some sort of trap? But could he really pass up this option to talk to his father in private?

_Okay._

'I will give Skywalker a tour of my ship,' said Vader, heading towards the door.

'Now?' said Leia in surprise. 'He'll need an escort.'

'Chewie and I will go,' said Han instantly and Chewie growled his assent.

'I'm sure Skywalker is more than capable of looking after himself Princess,' said Vader and Luke felt a warm bubble of pride at Vader's confidence in him.

'Luke, don't let him bully you into this,' said Leia but Luke shook his head, surprising her.

'It's fine Leia, I'll be okay. I promise.' He stood; glad to get out of his horrible conference room and away from all this politics.

Both Leia and Han looked as if they wanted to argue but nodded and Luke was thankful for possibly the first time that she was a politician since she knew not to make a scene.

Smiling reassuringly to her Luke stood, his every moment tracked by all eyes in the room, and made his way over to the door where Vader waited.

The two stepped outside the door and Luke was relieved to feel the eyes on his back vanish.

'We will take my private shuttle to the **Executor**,' said Vader as the two started to walk side by side.

Luke nodded.

_Father_, he began hesitantly. _Why did you ask for me? Is it because of the Emperor?_

_The Emperor wants you at his side_ _but it was __**I**__ who asked for you, not the Emperor. You are my son yet I hardly know you. That will change._

Luke smiled.

_Thank you father_.

The two had reached the hangar bay and Luke only now realised the pitying looks he was receiving. They thought he was being taken as a prisoner by Vader.

'Captain Bernet,' said Vader to the pilot of his shuttle as the man scurried over to greet them. The man was small and wiry with disproportionally large hands and an unfortunate overbite. 'Prepare my shuttle.'

'Yes m'lord.' The man bowed deeply, before turning back towards the shuttle.

'Captain.' The man turned back to face Vader, looking slightly apprehensive. 'Commander Skywalker is a guest of the Empire and will be treated as such. I'm sure you will inform Admiral Piett of this.'

Bernet nodded and bowed again before hurrying off towards the ship before he could be called back again.

Luke felt the atmosphere of the hangar change slightly and the looks tuned from pitying to surprise. Luke himself was surprised by Vader's actions.

_Why did you tell the captain that?_

_It is true. You are a guest of the Empire, under the orders of the Emperor himself._

_But you didn't have to tell them. You could have let them think I was just another rebel prisoner._

_You are my son and you deserve respect._

Luke couldn't help the grin that formed on his face, despite the strange looks he garnered.

Things were going according to plan.

_To be honest I haven't had a chance to watch the films in a while so I'm not entirely sure when Piett dies but for some reason he was actually one of my favourite characters—I blame fanfiction for that. I had to get him in here somewhere. _

_Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I can edit other people's work but annoying not my own very well._

_Hope you like it and I'll __**try**__ and update faster._


End file.
